


picnics & duckies

by fairywoo



Series: baby days [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver! doyoung, caregiver! jaehyun, johnny doesn't do much in this one, jungwoo is just a baby, little! jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywoo/pseuds/fairywoo
Summary: on their free day appa and daddy decide to take his baby to the park
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: baby days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847080
Kudos: 74





	picnics & duckies

* * *

“appa, appa ‘ake up! daddy said we’re goin’ to da park today!” was the first thing that doyoung heard at seven am on their free day, right in front of him was jungwoo wearing his cute puppy onesie with a matching paci and holding his beloved puppy plushie.

“did he huh?” the eldest said looking at jaehyun who was walking through the door with a warm bottle of milk in his hands looking at him with a innocent smile on his face, “we can go right now love, it’s too early.” doyoung said softly pulling the little into his lap.

“but appa, daddy said we can go.” jungwoo complained with a soft whine and his eyes filling up with fresh tears, both doyoung and jaehyun knew this scene very well and they were completely guilty of it.

most of the time they would give jungwoo whatever he asked for without even thinking it, they were very aware of the consequences but the little had the cutest puppy dog eyes and both caregivers simply couldn't resist. but sometimes it wasn’t possible not because they didn’t want to give it to him but because it was physically impossible.

“hey, hey, no crying pup. appa didn’t said we are not going, we just have to wait a little longer for the park to open.” jaehyun comforted the upset little boy that was in the eldest arms, the youngest of the trio looked at his caregiver with a cute pout before burying his face into the eldest neck.

"don't be upset love, we have to rest a little bit longer before going out." doyoung explained softly caressing his baby's cheek, 2we have to rest for a little bit more so we can have lots of energy to play later" the other caregiver continued explaining, the little wasn't very happy with the answer but he agreed anyways.

"wanna sleep with appa and daddy" jungwoo said letting out a small yawn while making grabby hands to jaehyun, both caregivers cooed and agreed immediately. the youngest of the caregivers tucked jungwoo and himself into bed while the eldest of the trio went to heat up the forgotten bottle.

after a couple of short minutes doyoung came back with a bottle of warm milk, the little was curled up against jaehyun's chest almost asleep again, "look puppy, appa has your baba" the younger one curled up into his appa's chest mumbling something that the other two didn't understood.

doyoung took the pacifier from jungwoo's mouth and let the little have his bottle, the soft sucking noises was the only sound in the room and soon enough the youngest was out like a light. the three boys squished themselves into doyoung's bed, jungwoo safely tucked in between his caregivers.

"good night little love, we love you" was the last thing that left doyoung's lips before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

after a couple of hours jungwoo woke up again, but this time he was in a empty bed (and he wasn’t quite happy about it.)

the little got up and walked outside the room, he wanted his daddy and some food too, maybe he could ask his appa to make some of the fluffy pancakes he likes— jungwoo’s thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into something, more like someone

jungwoo’s eyes lit up when he saw the tall figure right in front of him, “hyungie!” the little said excited lifting his arms wanting to be picked.

the tall figure turned out to be johnny, a soft chuckle left his lips when he saw the youngest actions, “hi baby, what are you doing here?” he said easily picking up the little boy.

the smaller one curled up into the eldest body, “was lookin’ for daddy and appa.” he said with a cute pout, johnny couldn’t help but coo at how cute the puppy looking boy was.

“let’s go find them then baby.” johnny said giving a kiss in the tip of the baby’s nose making him giggle. to say that the 10th floor was whipped for jungwoo was an understatement, they weren’t many little’s in that floor so every time they got a chance to get babies around they made the best of it.

soon enough both boys were in the kitchen where the two caregivers were preparing stuff for their picnic, waiting at the table was a plate with jungwoo’s favorite pancakes, it’s like his daddies read his mind!

(maybe johnny fed jungwoo small pieces of his beloved pancakes, maybe he didn’t, who knows?)

* * *

what jaehyun loved the most about their free days was the chance he got to spend some quality time with his boyfriends, just the three of them enjoying themselves and that's exactly what they were doing.

it was a quiet sunny day and the trio as promised were at their favorite park having a picnic, there was no one around so they didn't have to worry about being disturbed. 

they let the little run around and go in the playground before sitting down in the blanket that was settled in the grass, the little was sitting between his two caregivers eating the food that was set up in his _Little Twin Stars_ plate, more like playing with it but still being small portions from his caregivers plate.

after a while of playing around and picking up flowers, it was time to go. the two eldest were picking up their things leaving the tired little play in the grass.

a little gasp was heard after a few minutes, "daddy, look duckies." jungwoo said excited pointing at the little ducks coming out of a bush, doyoung approached his little with a piece of bread.

"do you wanna feed 'em baby?" jungwoo nodded shyly looking how the ducks slowly approached them.

the ducks ate from doyoung and jungwoo's hand causing the little to become a giggle mess, jaehyun wasted no time and took some pictures with his phone of the two people he loved the most.

after the ducks ate all the bread the started to leave not without the softest 'buh-bye duckies' that jungwoo could give, the younger of the trio was wore out from the day and it was more than ready to go home, "daddy, we go home now?"

just like his mind was rad the little was picked up by his caregiver, jungwoo nuzzled into jaehyun's neck instantly relaxing. "love appa 'nd daddy" the younger mumbled before drifting to sleep.

"we love you too my little duckling." doyoung said kissing the sleeping little's forehead and just like that the trio left their perfect day in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading again !! (◕‿◕✿) feel free to leave request of what would you like to see next ᵔᴥᵔ  
> jungwoo's plate [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/b9/76/cdb97646f936abc20009e84c089e53b1.jpg)


End file.
